Mistaken Words
by akatsuki15
Summary: A simple two-shot with Ben and Tory. The only other characters are Shelton, Hi, and Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken Words

Ch.1

Hi's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the book. If I did... something like this would happen.

_A/N: This is complete fluff. No angst or drama, just a cute little two-shot. Read and enjoy. Like it or hate it let me know what advice you have so I can improve and write something you might actually like. Flames are allowed. Characters may be OOC so I apologize beforehand. _

It was just another Saturday. Just like any other really, at least at first. Shelton had just messaged me on iFollow and we had decided to meet at the bunker. He told me Tory and Ben were already there. Tory and Ben, now there's sexual tension if ever I saw it. Those two had been dancing around each other ever since Tory moved here. Nothing has come of it so far, I mean with Tory falling for that Chance fellow and Jason chasing after her like a little lost puppy Ben's never had an opportunity to make his move. Not that he would if he did have one. He gets so tongue tied around her, not that he talks much anyway...

It didn't take me long to get to our new bunker, perhaps fifteen minutes or so and I'm not very fast on my feet. I saw Shelton standing out in front and thought it odd why anyone, even Shelton as eccentric as he is, would want to stand outside in this heat is beyond me.

"Hey man, why are you just standing out here?"

Shelton looked at me with wide eyes and brought his finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence. He waved me over.

"Shut it Hi. Tory and Ben are having a talk."

I leaned over by the door and put my ear by the crack.

_SNAP_

At first I didn't hear a thing but then I caught faint murmurs. They must have been near the back for they're voices to be that low. Then I heard it.

"No Ben!" _Slap_

"Tory I'm telling you for the last time, _shut up_!"

"But Ben, I can't do this!" It was quiet as a whisper but I could hear it as plain as day.

"Yes you can."

"Okay but be gentle."

_SNUP_

Holy macaroni! I was NOT hearing what I thought I was did I? I looked over at Shelton for reassurance but he looked like he was in shock. He wasn't the only one. I'd never seen, well _heard_, this side of Ben. Shelton jerked his thumb and walked back the way we'd come and I followed him. I would have done something but Tory gave her consent. A few minutes later we stopped at a tree overlooking the bunker. Shelton was the first to speak,

"Do you really think they were-?"

"Well I don't know what else it could be."

"But why'd they message us on iFollow if they were going to do that? You don't think they're exhibitionists do you? Because I am not voyeuristic I tell you!"

"Well you always hear about how randy teenagers get and Ben _is _a guy."

"Yeah but Ben?"

"He's liked her a long time."

"I suppose you do have a point. What do we say when we see them? Do we play it cool or tell them that we know?"

"Well no point in keeping quiet it'll come out sooner or later, these things always do. There's no reason for them to be embarrassed anyway, they are two healthy red-blooded American teenagers. This is normal in today's society."

"Hi do you mean you-"

Shelton looked away with a pink tinge high on his cheeks.

"You mean? No! I-I-mean have you seen the girls that go to our school?"

I tried to laugh it off and Shelton gave a weak chuckle.

"Think they're done yet?"

"It's been a while, let's check."

We walked down to the bunker slowly, hoping to give the couple more time to make themselves presentable. When we got down to the bunker we once again put our ears to the door but we were met with silence so we knocked and slowly pushed the door open. We were greeted with quite a scene.

Papers were scattered everywhere and the table was knocked over. A broom was in Tory's grasp. Both Tory and Ben looked rumpled, their hair and clothes mussed and wrinkled. Tory looked at us and spoke up,

"It's about time you got here we've been waiting for almost an hour!"

Shelton looked pale so I said, "Now Tory we heard you and Ben."

"You mean you knew what we were doing and you didn't think to help us?"

"Tory, these things usually only take two people. Yours might be an unique situation but I think I speak for both of us," Shelton nodded at this, "when I say we're not interested."

Tory and Ben glared at both of us. Tory was turning red in her anger but Ben put a hand on her shoulder that seemed to soothe her temper. It was dead silent for a moment even Cooper holding back his usual yips and yaps. Finally Ben spoke,

"So you're scared of snakes too?"

Shelton and I looked at each other and said in stereo,

"Snakes?"

Ben looked annoyed.

"Yes snakes. You know that awful little critter that I wanted to make mincemeat of? But of course Tory would let me, snake has just as much right to live as us and all that."

"Wait a minute you mean you two weren't you know?"

Tory tilted her head.

"Weren't what?"

Shelton blurted out,

"You weren't having sex?"

Tory and Ben's eyes widened and they turned to look at each other and froze. It felt like we were standing that way forever. Shelton and I looking at Tory and Ben staring at each other, then suddenly they both looked away from each other turning a deep shade of red.

"No Shelton. We were just getting rid of a snake, but thanks for making it awkward guys."

"No problem, Tor." I _had _to say _something._

It was quiet for a while and then Shelton decided he had something to say.

"Why don't you two just give up the pretenses and make it official?"

"Make what official Shelton?"

"Ben, don't pretend. You know what I'm talking about. Listen Hi and I are going to step out for a few minutes and you two are going to have a nice little chat alright?"

I followed Shelton outside.

"You think that was a good idea?"

Shelton fidgeted with his glasses for a moment then he looked at me.

"You know they have a lot of sexual tension."

"Yeah but do you trust them to work it out?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Shelton's face and he smirked.

"There's only one way to find out."

A/N: Review if you have time if not I'm glad you read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken Words

Ch. 2

Ben's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the book. If I did... something like this would happen.

_A/N: Read and enjoy. There aren't enough Virals fics out there yet. We need to work on this people._

As Shelton and Hi walked out I looked anywhere but at Tory. Why did those guys have to open their big mouths? Sure I've liked Tory ever since she moved here but she doesn't feel the same way. I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all. Maybe if I just come clean then we can put this all behind us and stay friends. The only problem: I suck with words. Probably the main reason I haven't told her before this. Thanks a lot Shelton. Oh and we mustn't forget Hi. Those guys are gonna pay later...

"Ben?"

And so it starts.

"Y-yeah?" Oh man, I did NOT just stutter.

"Um I know this is really awkward but j-just hear me out alright? You see...I've like you for a long time,and if you don't feel the same then it's okay. Nothing has to happen between us, I just wanted you to know."

I couldn't believe my ears. Tory liked me! I looked over at her, finally able to meet her eyes.

"What about Chance? Jason?"

"You know about Chance. He betrayed us! I could never like a guy like that! Just call it temporary insanity! Oh and Jason? Have you seen the way he follows me around? Now there's stalker material and boyfriend material. He qualifies for the former only."

"So, you wouldn't mind going out with me?"

Tory's eyes widened considerably.

"You mean?"

"I like you too Tory, have for quite a while in fact. So what do you say?"

Tory leaped and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"What do you think!"

All I could do was hug her close to my body.

_Crash_

I loosened my hold on Tory and we looked over to the door. Hi and Shelton had leaned a little too much on it and the hinges had given out. Now they were heaped in a little pile with Shelton on bottom. Cooper went over and licked Shelton's face. We all laughed as Shelton's nose scrunched up.

_**Monday at school**_

I had just gotten out of my last class of the day and was walking to the front of the school. It's where Tory and I had agreed to meet. When I got there I scanned the crowds for Tory. It took me a minute but I found her. Right next to Jason.

"Ben!"

Tory looked happy and relieved to see me. I guess she wasn't kidding when she called him a stalker on Saturday. As I walked up I casually slung an arm over Tory's shoulders and she snuggled up to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist as she did so. Man, I wish I had told her how I felt earlier. I really should thank Hi and Shelton. Jason glared at my arm and then me, before pulling a calm expression onto his face.

"Hello Ben. How was your weekend?"

Ever the diplomat that one. Oh well, two can play that game.

"The greatest. Tory agreed to be my girlfriend."

I looked down at Tory and smiled. She grinned back as Jason sucked in a big breath. I looked back at Jason as though everything was fine, which it was if you didn't include _him_ stalking _my_ girlfriend.

"So how was your weekend? Do anything exciting?"

Jason looked angry but he put on a good face.

"It was alright. I went to a party at Madison's house. Oh look there she is now. See you later Tory. Ben."

I nodded coldly and Tory gave him a brief wave and a weak smile. Then she quickly turned to me and smirked.

"I'd thank you, but I got the feeling you rather enjoyed that."

I let out a bark of laughter attracting a lot of attention, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You have no idea. I've been wanting to do that all year, ever since that grimy little cretin set eyes on you."

"Possessive are we?"

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Caught that did you?"

Tory giggled. A rare sound for her, I found that I liked it.

"Yep! I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore."

I leaned down to peck her cheek.

"Just so long as he remembers that you have a boyfriend I think he'll back off."

Tory blushed.

"Well if he forgets you can just remind him."

I grinned, "Definitely."

A/N: So let me know what you thought of the ending. Good? Bad? Average?


End file.
